


Priority Lane

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, Ateneo De Manila Universtiy, De La Salle University, Light Angst, M/M, MAPUA Technical Institute, aw my favorite threesome, dlsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Were they friends? Not exactly. Were they not friends? It’s not that either. Maybe they’re lovers…?No. That would be the very last thing they’d be.





	Priority Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bi-lingual fic; English/Filipino. So let your Filipino friend help you translate!  
> All characters owned by [Sexy Sexy Universities](https://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities/) and their webcomics, BUHAY KOLEHIYO.  
> Check them out. They're awesome.
> 
> BREAK FIC:
> 
> This fic was originally titled "Special Treatment" but i changed it for reasons that are unknown to me, figure it out na lang AHAHAHA.
> 
> Happy Mother's day po sa inyo mga ina at sa iyo rin kung ina ka na! Walang kinalaman 'tong fic na to sa mga ina pero pinopost ko siya on a mother's day just fucking cause. Just fucking cause they're all Mod A's and the rest of SSU's babies, and therefor I consider all of them my sons and daughters as well. (Pero pwede na rin ako maki threesome sa Neo Salle AHEHEHE)
> 
> LOVE YOUR MOTHER.
> 
> #DontHurtMappy2k17  
> #ProtectNeo2k17  
> #SalleIsMalandi2k17  
> (no songs in this fic aw)

 

It’s not unknown to both of them how the other felt. What was unclear, however, was how they felt about each other. Were they friends? Not exactly. Were they not friends? It’s not that either. Maybe they’re lovers…?

No. That would be the very last thing they’d be.

 

             “For Mappy!”

 

Yet, here they were. Here was Don, gathering their tray of two frappes from the counter. Both drinks, shouldered by non-other than our Starbucks fanatic, Neo. Don strode over to their table and laid the tray. Neo who kept to his phone, paid no mind to Don’s presence, but reached over to take his drink anyway. He extended his lips for the straw before he stopped, glancing at the cup. He gave it a questioning look.

             “What?” Don asked, pushing his glasses up.

             “‘Mappy?’ Really?” Neo asked with evident dislike.

             “Eh ako pina-order mo eh.” Don shrugged and sat across Neo.

Neo rolled his eyes and finally took a sip anyway. He mumbled a thank you.

 

And so here they were, two birds hit by one stone, was – in the slightest— awkwardly sitting across each other inside the Starbucks shop just across _MAPUA Institute of Technology_ in Makati.

They ended up like this because Neo had some paper work to do in the _RCBC_ building and he mildly remembered that Don studied in that campus just a few blocks away. Of course, normally he wouldn’t so much as mind it, but then he remembered how they were both just aimlessly swimming—drowning even, in the same water of confused feelings for an oblivious and _manhid_ Salle. Neo sighed and decided to send Don a text message, instead of letting guilt eat him up if he decided to _forget_ that he remembered the guy.

Don had been hesitant when he read the sender’s ID, but he sighed over it. He realized that in some way, he didn’t really _dislike_ Neo. It was just awkward since they were both aware they had feelings for Salle, but at the same time, one just can’t help but feel off for a person who he feels is a threat. Don realized Neo probably felt the same, but Neo _still_ thought of Don, enough for him to hit him up. And Don _can_ decline it, but he isn’t going to beat around the bush with this guy just because of his feelings.

It was very complicated. For more, they were probably more complicated than each was to Salle.

Complicated in a way that they’ve become more than acquaintances simply because they both share a mutual feeling of sympathy for each other.

 

Neo pocketed his phone. He looked up at Don with the same passive expression as he sipped from his cup. Don’s eyes were hidden behind the thick lens of his glasses and the lose fringes falling over his forehead. He lifted his eyes, or his glasses, to Neo when he realized the other was staring. Neo didn’t look away.

             “What?” Don asked for a second time.

Neo put his cup down on the table and gathered his messenger bag.

             “Let’s go.” He said brightly.

             “Ha? Saan?” Don’s eyebrows knitted above his glasses.

             Neo snickered. “Ayala Tri,” he answered, ignoring the other’s confusion and pushing back on the cushioned chair to stand.

             “Para ‘san?” He answered, though hesitant, he found himself standing anyway. “May klase pa ‘ko though.”

             “Later pa, right?”

             “Oo…”

Neo nodded and slings the strap of his bag across his shoulder. He took his drink and began walking to the door. Don quickly gathered his things, taking his frappe and caught up with Neo.

             “Bakit tayo pupuntang Ayala Tri?” He asked when he caught up behind Neo, leaning in.

Neo brightly hums while he sipped, it was as if Don wasn’t getting an obvious joke that only Neo understood. Don pouted when the other didn’t answer and straightened up, silently sighing. A few minutes of silence passed, as they walked under the quiet city scape of the heart of Makati. It was nearly three in the afternoon and the sun was up high, its rays strikingly painful on the skin if it wasn’t for the cool breeze that matched it. The big trees scattered along the sidewalks, in between buildings also provided shade as temporary relief.

Don wasn’t used to elongated silences, especially with Neo. He didn’t even spend that much time with the guy. He tried to find something to say, but he also couldn’t find any other topic that didn’t involve Salle. Don sighed. It caught Neo’s attention and the shorter man leaned his head back to look at Don.

             “Okay ka lang?” Neo asked him, cocking his head to the side.

             Don stared at him. _How does he hide his frustration so well?_

Don turned his eyes down to the pavement. After a few more seconds, he placed a palm across his face, his fingers slid underneath his glasses.

             He sighed again before he spoke. “Ako naman nilalandi niya ngayon.”

Neo laughed aloud, both at Don and at himself. They were ridiculously the same but as well as very different.

             “Ganon talaga.” Neo nodded to himself in a half smile, sympathizing for both of them. “Ingat ka na lang.”

             “Bakit ba kasi ang landi niya?” Don pouted in an emotionally tired sigh.

             “I don’t know rin eh.” Neo kept his tone light. “Maybe he’s just so tigang.”

Now it was Don’s turn to laugh. They looked ahead again, admiring the calm atmosphere. A few more seconds of lightness passed.

             “Umamin ba siya sayo?” He asked again. He honestly didn’t really know what he was asking anymore or what answer did he really want to hear. He was just either so curious or desperate to find some kind of confirmation on Salle’s feelings. What it meant, who were it for? Don guessed that maybe Neo knew all the answers to this. He nervously anticipated Neo’s answer.

             “No.” Neo said casually. Don deflated and looked away. “Umamin ba siya sayo?” Neo asked without looking.

             “He called me bae…” He offered, like that actually mattered.

             Neo swung his head at him, staring at him deadpan serious, “He calls me…” Don looked back when Neo didn’t finish. “Honeybunch,” Hurt began creeping up Don’s eyes. “Sugar plum… Pumpykin—”

             “Talaga?!” Don asked with genuine surprise.

             “Tanga,” Neo’s seriousness broke and he playfully hit Don. “Of course not. Salle wouldn’t be caught dead calling me with any of those names.” Neo paused, “Because I’d be the one killing him.”

Don snickered. By now, they’ve just risen from the under pass. They were talking about petty things like their school work, until conversation died again. They’ve finished their frappes and after they threw it in the trash, Don’s mind started to wander again. He tried to weigh in for himself the instances he felt that Salle was genuine to him, then he tried to compare it to the many times he’d been jealous when he got news on Salle and the stuff he did for Neo.

             He momentarily accepted defeat anyway. With that, he conceded with Neo again. “You seem special to him though.”

             “ _You_ seem special to him… also.” Neo hesitated, knitting his eyebrows together. Don’s however, raised far up on his forehead. He didn’t expect Neo to think of him that way. After a few seconds, Neo’s eyebrows eased and a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth.

             “Maybe we’re both special to him.” Neo said, smirking of its ridiculous possibility.

             Don had to snicker as well, letting go of whatever sour thought he had about it. “Ano ‘yon, threesome?”

             “G?” Neo sounded so enthusiastic about it along with the excitement his eyes showed.

             “Game ka?!” And it shocked Don.

             “Bakit hindi?” Neo answered.

             Don laughed again, throwing his messy pony tail back and covered his mouth with his hand. Neo quietly snickered beside him. “So, in a way,” Don hesitated, “attracted ka sakin?”

             “Uhmm…” Neo hesitated as well, the joke falling on him. “Yeah…” He said, in a forced, high-pitched tone as he squinted. He nodded uncertainly, then firmly, his expression changing with it. Neo looked up at Don again, with an eyebrow raised. He took a double take on the taller man. “Sure.” He finalized.

             “Totoo ba?” In the most peculiar sense, with Neo’s words, Don couldn’t believe he was really blushing.

             “Bakit hindi?” The other asked as if it was the most ridiculous question in the world. “I mean… You’re taller than me.”

             “Height lang?” Don let out a laugh.

             “Anong lang?” Neo leaned back, his eyebrows quirked at Don. “Salle is just as tall as me kaya.” He complained and added, “And I mean, what if, height pala was a big factor for me?”

             “…Sabagay.”

They reached the wide air tunnel between two buildings that separated them from the park. As they continue walking, Neo picks up from where they left off.

            Neo leaned and whispered. “… Alam na kung sino top.”

This startled Don and he snapped his head down at Neo with wide eyes. He didn’t expect such a comment from someone like Neo. His already reddened cheeks grew a shade deeper.

             “Joke.” Neo nudged Don and continued walking ahead.

             Don pulled himself forward. He brought his head down to shake it as he smiled. When he caught up to Neo, he leaned in to Neo’s ear. “Ikaw ata tigang eh.” He whispered back.

             “Slight.” Neo said casually. “Closet tigang.” He winked at Don.

            It threw Don into a fit of laughter. After his laughter died, he sighed deeply. “What am I going to do, Neo?”

             Neo turned his eye up, at nothing in particular as if the answer could be found there. “… I don’t know.” He shrugged.

             “Eh ikaw, ano bang ginagawa mo?” Don realized that Neo always seemed like the whole issue didn’t bother him that much. Don added quickly. “Are you even human, Neo? Like how is this not a problem for you?”

             “I just.” Neo shrugged again, eyes bright. “…don’t make it a problem.” He turned his head up to catch Don’s pleading eyes which were desperate for some kind of advice. “Occasionally it is, but I guess it’s better to just… ignore it, well for me.”

             Don breathed in, taking in Neo’s answer. He let out a breath, calm and even. “Well then,” a soft smile crept up, “May the best man win?” He said to Neo, their eyes locked .

The question in its entire context, meant a challenge, but Don said it with a gentleness that resembled a bright greeting for a familiar foe.

Neo returned the soft smile. The rest of his features softened as he looked up at Mappy. Neo bent an arm and extended his open hand to the other. Mappy took it and they shook it once, firmly to seal their deal.

             “I’m still g for the threesome.” Neo teased once their hands released.

This emitted another fit of laughter from Don.

             Neo’s expression slowly changed into something serious. “Pero…” He paused, choosing his words, “If ever it’s not Salle,” Neo looked up at Don again. He wanted to be as genuine as possible when he said, “I think the person you’re looking for is just around. Like maybe you just have to wait around a little.” He nodded at Mappy. “Maybe nagstop-over lang sa ibang campus.” Neo lightly nudged Mappy’s side with his elbow. Mappy nodded with a soft smile, accepting Neo’s words.

             “How are you so sure it’s not Salle?”

             “I said, if _ever_.”

They shared a quiet snicker.

In all the sense of it, they weren’t exactly friends. They weren’t foes either. They couldn’t be rivals since Neo and Salle had claimed that label. They couldn’t place a finger on what they were. But all they knew is that they found mutual sympathy.

They didn’t know when a time like this would happen again. When two guys who weren’t friends had feelings for the same person was strolling together at a park. Things will change, especially if Salle finally admitted his feelings for one of them. But they were sure of one thing; both Neo and Mappy wanted all the best for the other.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have me ship Neo to Salle, have me ship Neo to Mappy, but can I write a MapSalle? We'll see. (probably not.)  
> I always found Neo and Mappy's relationship more interesting than Mappy and Salle's anyway. So I hope you enjoyed their light angst. Cute kaya nila. I ship them as frenemies.
> 
> Let me know your reactions or comments! And ask questions!! I love questions. Lemme hear all of your opinions!  
> Kung wala kayong account, follow me on twitter, @essi_mag and mas mahilig ako magreply doon.


End file.
